Pirates With Heart
by PirateLove
Summary: A tradgic love triangle between two pirates and a beautiful young lady, full of adventure and twist. Beware contains spoilers from the 2nd movie.
1. Chapter 1

** Pirates with Heart**

**Chapter one **

**The sun beating down on the white sands of the Caribbean, with the waves crashing on the shore. In the distance a ship with white sails sailed along the shallows. With a crew bustling about, working with the sails and cleaning the deck. **

**Orders were sent by the Captain, Captain Barbossa. "You there, scrub harder!" He barked, looking straight ahead at the bow of the ship. Then he glanced down at Will. **

**Will was slowly tying knots in some rope. Every time he finished one he would look up at Elizabeth and then look back down at his rope, as if to stop himself from getting mad. **

**Elizabeth was sitting on stairs, and looking down at her knees and shaking her head every once in a while. Barbossa knew what Elizabeth did to Jack but he didn't want to say anything. **

**What Barbossa couldn't tell was, why was Will acting so down, _we were going to save Jack and everything was going to be, ok_. He stopped focusing on them and stared at the horizon. **

**When Jack "killed" Barbossa, he actually didn't. Something had happened to prevent him from dying. After that, Barbossa found a new respect for life and found that Jack isn't all that bad. But, being a pirate he still was his old self on the outside.**

**While everyone was busy doing something, Elizabeth got up to look over the side of the ship. The sun was making the water glisten, when she saw a square object floating in the water.**

**She swiftly took a net and grabbed the object without anyone even noticing she had moved from her stairs (where she was sitting for a LONG time). She brought the net up and took out the object, she gasped at what she found. She quickly looked around to see if anyone saw her. It was Jack's compass! She put it under her dress and ran bellow.**

**She sat down behind some crates and opened the compass slowly. She waited impatiently for the compass to point in a direction. Finally it pointed east which was where the bow of the ship would be pointing. She didn't think anything of it, but little did she know that's where Jack actually was.**

**PiRaTeS WiTh HeArT**

Thanks for reading, my story, or my first chapter! Hope you ENJOYED my first chapter, please read again!

Love.  
BeAcHbAbE3 aka Shelby…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**The water was cold and was piercing. Jack opened his eyes and bubbles bursted out of his mouth. He quickly swam to a speck of light at the surface. When he reached the surface he took a deep breath and shook the water off his head. He looked around and saw a tiny island with only 7 palm trees.**

**While he was swimming to the island he noticed that the water was dark and disturbing. When he got to the island the sand was cold, but the air was uncomfortably humid. He looked up at the sky, which was a dark purple and the sun was a deep orange. **

**"What is this place?" Jack asked himself in wonder.**

**When a voice spoke up from the sky, "Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't know where he is?" The voice said with a chuckle. Jack quickly looked up and put his hand above his eyes, to block the sun.**

**"Davy Jones?" Jack asked in an almost certain voice. **

**"Yes, it is I, Davy Jones," Davy said with pride in his voice. "You Jack are across the seven seas in a place I like to call The Island. There is only one way to get out of The Island, and you're clever Jack you figure it out." After that last statement Davy Jones's voice disappeared. **

**Jack had heard of this place and heard of people to get out of it, but they never said how. He just sat down in the sand and looked at the never ending, well it seemed never ending, sea of black. Jack felt that he wasn't alone, that people were watching him. So he got up in kind of a stumble and looked around.**

**No one was watching, "the humidity gettn' to me." He assured himself. He went back to thinking on the sand. **

**_What is Davy Jones soft for? _He wondered, _maybe he could make Davy Jones feel sorry for him in a way._ _But I don't have any thing wrong in my life, I love my life._ **

**Jack thought of all the things he loved in his life. _I love the sea, my ship, but no longer have the ship. I love, rum, Elizabeth…… _Jack caught himself before he thought anymore. Then he said to himself, "I don't have feelings for Elizabeth, no, no, no…" His no's trailed off when he thought.**

**_I can't convince myself that I don't have feelings for Elizabeth. _He actually did have feelings for Elizabeth and for a long time now, but being the pirate that he is he was afraid to act otherwise. **

**Jack quickly stood up, because of excitement that he actually might have a chance of getting out off here. _Davy Jones has a soft spot for love._**

**PiRaTeS WiTh HeArT**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it so far, my chapters aren't that long, but that's ok. Well, please review, I want to hear what you think.**

**BeAcHbAbE3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Back with Barbossa, there was a little tension in the air. Will won't talk to anyone and Elizabeth is looking out over ship at the water and is moping around most of the time. Elizabeth felt guilty keeping the compass all to herself, maybe if she took it to Barbossa then he could use it. So she moved from the railing of the ship and started walking to Barbossa.**

**"Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked, looking down at the compass.**

**Barbossa looked at her and answered her call, "Yes deary." **

**"Well I found Jack's compass overboard and thought it might help." She explained.**

** Barbossa looked at the wooden object in her hand and slowly took from her. "Oh, well this would help me and the crew." He said and turned away to get back to his business.**

**Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, then went to go help clean or whatever she could do. Deep down she actually didn't want to give the compass to Barbossa, but she would do anything she could to help find Jack.**

**She walked down below to grab a bucket and a mob. When the Parrot came up to her and squawked at her, "Will's looking for you, Will's looking for you!" Then it flew away up towards the deck. Elizabeth hadn't talked to Will in a couple days now, she felt like he was avoiding her. She felt fine about Will not talking to her, because she needed time to think.**

**When Elizabeth went up to the deck, she found a spot in the sunlight where to can mop, she felt like helping the crew out, because hasn't done much since they left the island.**

**Elizabeth heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around to find Will standing there. They didn't stand there long in silence, Will spoke right away, "Why did you do it?" **

**A little shocked at the greeting Elizabeth simply asked, "What?"**

**Will wasting no time replied, "Kiss Jack, why did you do it?"**

**A rush of guilt, unfaithfulness, and fear ran through her body like a river. She stood there for awhile thinking of a way to make up something so she doesn't have to confess that she made Jack go down with the ship. Finally she replied, "Will, I had to. It's hard to explain."**

**"Then try." Will sternly replied. **

**Tears streamed down Elizabeth's face, "because I love Jack." Elizabeth said with a sob. **

**Even though Elizabeth left Jack on the ship she didn't want to. She was trying to save the crew and felt that that was the only way.**

**Elizabeth stood there, what felt like hours replying what she had just said in her mind, _because I love Jack, because I love Jack, because I love Jack. _**

**She looked straight into Will's eyes, and saw the hurt and the anger. Then she started crying again and ran down below.**

**Will stood there for awhile and just thought about his friendship with Jack and why Jack would do such a thing. He felt the tears coming and he tried stopping them but they came flowing down his cheeks, he quickly moved out of sight of the crew. His first love might just be gone forever.**

**PiRaTeS WiTh HeArT**

**I hope you like it, and please review, I love to hear from you. Thanks again, I will update soon.**

**BeAcHbAbE3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Jack was sitting on The Island and picking up the sand so it slowly ran through his fingers. He kept doing this until' the deep orange sun started to rise in the purple sky.

Jack thought to himself, that he needed to get out of here and fast. Jack thought of swimming out but he doesn't know which way to go or where it leads to. So that's exactly what he needed to do.

He had loads of experience swimming in the ocean all he needed to do was swim and kept swimming until' he came upon an island.

So Jack stood up, and started walking into the shallows. Until' he got about waist high, then he dove in the dark salty sea.

After many, many hours of swimming and spitting up sea water. He had reached the point where this place, Davy Jones calls "The Island" stops. It just stops, you can see the line where it turns into normal royal blue Caribbean Sea water, instead of dark hazy water.

Jack swam closer to the line, but after his hand almost touched the blue water it was like a force like never before had just flung him back farther in the dark water. Jack swam towards it again but that same force flung him back again.

Then when Jack was just floating there he heard Davy Jones voice again, "Jack, you know well enough that isn't the way to get out," Jones had said, but then he continued, "why do you want to leave so early, Jack?" He asked

Jack said, "Because my life isn't over quite yet."

"You see Jack you've had the Pearl and the life of a pirate that sounds fulfilling, don't you think?" He asked, but after a brief hesitation he continued his question, "unless there's something more then just treasure you want."

Jack nodded his head in a lazily kind of way. Then he spoke in an exhausted voice, "Yes, there is something else." He spoke fast, because he did not want to have this talk, he was floating in the water and he wanted to get back to his crew and Elizabeth. But he also knew it was the only way to get out of here.

"So then what is it, what is it that you want so terribly?" He asked, very curiously.

Jack looked up at the sky again, he couldn't see Davy Jones but he knew that Jones was watching him in some sort of way. So he spoke to the sky, "I'm in love." He said, kind of shocked that he was having this conversation with Davy Jones.

Davy Jones didn't answer back, Jack floated there for a minute or two. He was getting tired of waiting around, when he heard Davy Jones voice again but this time it was a softer voice then before.

"Go," He said. Jack just floated there in shock that he had actually found a way to get out. Jones spoke again but this an even louder voice, "GO!" Jones shouted at him.

Jack wasn't going to waste anytime floating there, he quickly swam to the water line. He kept swimming for awhile without looking back. When he finally felt that he was a safe distance from that place he looked back to see, well, nothing.

All he saw was that beautiful royal blue Caribbean Sea. It was like it had just vanished into thin air. Jack didn't care, he was free and wasting his time there. So Jack just started swimming again.

After five hours he came upon a ship, a ship with white sails. Jack swam closer to the ship, he didn't care who it was, he needed a dry place for once and he needed some rum.

When he got closer he tired yelling, but his throat was dry has a desert. When he tired yelling he just wheezed and coughed up some salt water. He tired waving his arms but he was too weak. When he finally heard a person yell something.

All he could make out was, "Captn' person water!"

Jack just floated on his back, for awhile to catch his breath but, it hurt to even breathe. Then a man with a big feathered hat peaked over the railing of the ship. The man had a green apple in his hand.

Thanks for reading hope you like it so far. Please review.

BeAcHbAbE3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It took Barbossa awhile to notice the man in the water, but when he did he was unbelievably mad. He went away from the railing and went down in the ship, but while he was walking away he shouted to the crew, "You can help him!" Then he was gone.

Gibbs went to the side when he saw Jack he shouted, "JACK!" then he turned away to go get a long piece of rope to throw to his friend Jack Sparrow. On the way, he demanded people to help him.

They all formed around the railing to throw the rope over the side. Jack caught it with extremely horrible pains in his arms. The crew pulled him up with the crew shouting, "Heave, heave!"

Then Jack flew on to the deck of the ship with a great thud, that thud alerted Will that there was something going on.

Will came out from his sitting spot, he was bewildered to find Jack lying on the deck of the ship.

He looked up past the crowd to see Elizabeth standing on the opposite side of Jack, her face was the same as Will's, surprised and bewildered.

Elizabeth looked to find Will looking at her, she quickly looked back at Jack.

Gibbs helped Jack up and gave a mug of water. Jack put the mug to his lips and drank it down in a couple of seconds. He was disappointed to have water instead of rum, but anything will do to quiche his thirst.

Then he gave Gibbs back the mug and whipped his face with his sleeve. He left the group of people around him and started after where Barbossa had gone.

Gibbs stopped Jack, and said, "Jack, where's you going?"

Jack stopped walking and turned around to find 20 different people looking at him with questions on their faces, one of them was Elizabeth.

He looked at her face, it was blotchy red and sad, but when he looked at her a smile slide across her face. He was mad at her earlier, but he couldn't stay mad at her forever. So, he gave a little smile back, then he answered the crew, "I am going to talk to the captn'." He turned away again.

The crew just looked at each other and went back to their normal business. Will and Elizabeth where the only two standing there, the crew had just simply thought this was normal. This wasn't normal at all, Jack just shows up here and acts like nothing had happened.

Elizabeth had a million questions racing through her mind, _Are you well, Are you mad at me, Where did you come from?. _She just shock her head and walked towards where Jack had gone. She did not make any eye contact with Will what's so ever. Elizabeth was to afraid of how he might act towards her.

When Elizabeth got to the steps to go below, she heard footsteps following her, she turned around to see Will. He was following her. He gave her a nod that said, "keep going". So she did.

When they got down, below they saw a light on in the Captains Room. Most likely they were in there. So the walked slowly to the door without opening it, they leaned in towards it to listen to the conversation.

Jack's voice is the one they heard first, "Why did you come after me then?" Jack asked, but then he threw in another question in, "Did you make a deal with Tia Dalma?"

Barbossa's voice spoke up, "Maybe." There was a brief silent moment, when Barbossa spoke again, "Fine, yes, I did make a deal. She promised me eternal life, and that I would only get it if I went and saved you."

Barbossa took a bite of his apple and threw it at the door, where Will and Elizabeth were standing. The apple made the door swing open and hit their heads. They both let out a yelp in pain.

Jack came to the door and opened it, he looked at both of them, he wasn't at all mad and he told them to come in and join them. Elizabeth took a few steps in and stopped, she didn't feel like sitting. Will did the same.

Will wanted to join in their conversation, he looked at Barbossa and said, "So you made a deal."

Barbossa nodded his head and said, "Yes, but now I don't get my end of the bargain. The deal was that I had to sail across the seven seas to get Jack. But, I only sailed two days."

Jack laughed and said, "Guess things don't always work out for you."

Barbossa looked at him and gave a little grin, as if he didn't care.

There were a few moments of silence. Then Will piped up and asked, "So, now that we have Jack, then what are we going to do about the East India Trading Company and the Royal Navy Company and Davy Jones's heart? Who has it?" Will was trying to act as calm as possible, but he was beyond mad at Jack he just plain hated him right now, but now wasn't the time for that little problem.

No one said anything, Barbossa never thought of that part. So he dug into his pocket and felt for Jack's compass, when his fingers hit the smooth wooden object, he grabbed it and brought it out of his pocket, he threw it on the table in front of them. "This might help you." He said to Jack.

Jack had been longing for his compass, he thought he lost in the Beastie. He reached slowly out and grabbed it. He loved the way the wood felt in his hands. Jack opened it and watched the red line find its direction. The red line fell on the Northeast line, Jack looked up to see Elizabeth there in that spot. He looked back at his compass and closed it quickly.

Jack said, "Here," he had a brief pause to look around the room, "Will, you want Davy Jones heart too, here's the compass." Jack slid the compass across the table towards Will. Will stuck out his hand and took it off the table, he looked at everyone in the room before he opened the compass.

He opened it and he saw the little point stop right of the north line. All of a sudden Jack appeared behind him and peaked over his shoulder.

Barbossa was growing angry, "So, what does it say."

Jack answered, "To Port Royal." Then he closed the compass in Will's hands and said, "Thanks boy."

Thanks for reading, and keep, because I will update very soon. Review too.

BeAcHbAbE3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The wicked wind made the sails whip and snap as Barbossa stood at the wheel of the ship. Jack was standing aside him, they were disagreeing with something about which way to go or something of that nature.

Will was practicing sword fighting with a crew member, and Elizabeth was down in the kitchen helping the cook make dinner. Everything seemed to fall in place since Jack came back into their lives.

Will still hated him of course, but he was never planning on telling him that. Will hit his sword against the crew member and stopped when he noticed that the weather changed, it got chilly and it started sprinkling. He said to the crew member, "Let's keep going." They started their swordfight once again.

Down in the kitchen Elizabeth was roasting a pig for the captain and she was helping chop some onions when she needed a break, because the onions were making her eyes water.

She whipped her eyes with a rag and stepped out of the door, a cool breeze from the deck made her shiver. She rapped her arms around her body and walked up on the deck. It was raining harder than before, rain dripped down her face and that made her even colder. So she went down below again.

Elizabeth decided to go into the Captain's room and sit in there for awhile. There were lanterns everywhere, and that made the room toasty warm.

Up on the deck Jack and Barbossa were still arguing about, who knows what. Jack opened his compass and pointed at it furiously. Barbossa just shook his head then he told Jack, "Let me take it from here."

Jack just looked at him and walked down the stairs to where Will was still practicing with his sword. Jack said to Will when he got closer, "Nicely done Turner."

Will just looked at him and gave a little grin and turned back to his partner. Jack turned away and looked out toward the open sea and smelled the cool salty air, Jack was drenched and cold.

He went down in the kitchen to see how Elizabeth was doing with the cooking. When he got there the smell of pork, onions and other good smelling things filled his nostrils. He opened the door to just find the cook in there, _where was Elizabeth? _Jack closed the door behind him and continued down the short hallway to the Captains room.

He opened the door to find Elizabeth standing at the huge window that was covered in fog and rain drops from the outside. Jack shut the door louder then he expected. Elizabeth jumped and turned around, with her hand on her heart. When she saw Jack she sighed in relief. "You gave me a fright!" She said a little shook up.

Jack just smiled at her and said, "I didn't mean to." Elizabeth turned back towards the window, watching the rain stream down the fogged up glass. Jack came up beside her and stated, "Miserable weather."

Elizabeth answered his statement, "Yes, yes it is." She looked at his face, he was so calm and peaceful now. She liked the peace between them, every sense what happened. "I'm sorry Jack." Then she put her head on his shoulder.

He said without looking down at her, "You did what you had to do."

She continued, "I felt terrible though." She took her head off his shoulder and touched the glass so that the fog would form perfectly around her fingers and palm. Elizabeth spoke up again, "It must have been horrible." Then she took her hand off and put her other hand on the cold glass.

Jack answered her, "Yes it was. I'm alive though." After that sentence Elizabeth felt his rough hand go on top of hers on the glass window. She looked at him surprised, then she looked into his eyes. Jack put his hands on the back of Elizabeth's head as if to bring her to him, their lips came together in a passionate kiss. They stood their holding each other tight as if they were never going to let go.

On the deck Will had stopped his sword practice and was leaning up against the railing looking out over the foggy sea. Just has he was about to move he saw a ship come through the fog, like a giant sea monster. Will abruptly jumped into action, he knew what ship this was, and it was Davy Jones.

"Will ran up the stairs towards Barbossa yelling, "Ship! Ship!" The crew knew just what to do, so the all went off to go get the cannons ready and loaded.

When Will reached Barbossa's side, he said, "It's Davy Jones." Will pointed out towards the ship, the rough outline of the ship was growing closer every second.

"Let's show them what their up for." He said, then he winked at Will.

Will smiled at him and asked, "Should I go get Jack?"

Barbossa answered, "Yes, and tell him what to do."

Will nodded and headed below, he ran down the stairs and looked down each end of the hallway. He saw a light in the Captain's room, so he headed toward it.

Will flung the door open and his breath got in his throat and a huge lump formed there too. His grip on the doorknob tightened, as his knuckles turned pure +white.

Jack let go of Elizabeth and backed away. When Elizabeth saw Will she put her hands to her mouth, then she cried, "Will I'm sorry, Will…" she didn't get to finish her sentence, because there was a thunder booming crash. Everyone in the room fell backwards and the glass window shattered into a million pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter isn't that long, but that's ok. Enjoy my story. Please review when your done.

Chapter Seven

Glass flew in every direction, everyone ran out of the room with cuts on their face and arms. Will was ahead of them running up the stairs to see what had just happened. He had a pretty good idea that a cannon had just hit their ship, The Treasure Hunter.

When they reached the deck, wood chips, rope and crates were scattered everywhere. Cotton and Gibbs were firing their guns at the enemy ship.

"Why are they here?" Elizabeth yelled, making her voice louder then the noises surrounding them.

No one answered her, Will and Jack had grabbed their pistils and were beginning to shot at the crewmen on the other ship. Another cannon was fired, but this time it was from The Treasure Hunter. The cannon had hit the crows nest on Davy Jones's ship.

The long wooden part had fallen into the water, and on its way down it hit the Hunter causing huge wooden pieces to fly everywhere. Everything was being shattered, broken or having holes blown into it. Elizabeth was trying to help, but too many things were racing through her mind.

Just when a cannon had hit the Hunter, Elizabeth had put her arms over her head, to block flying objects from hitting her face. She took off her arms when she thought it was safe, bet she was clearly mistaken. Davy Jones himself had appeared right in front of her, all slimy and fish like.

"Hello deary." He said in a sly kind of way. Then he wrapped one of his tentacles around her mouth and took her towards Jack and Will. Elizabeth tried slapping and kicking him, but his grip tightened around her mouth and arms. Then the only thing left was to bite him, she opened her mouth wide, it was a hard task but she could do it, then she bit down hard. The taste was sour in her mouth; she quickly released her hold on his tentacle when he slapped her with another.

When they came in front of Will and Jack, everything seemed to die down; no cannons were firing, no guns, or yelling. Will turned around to find Elizabeth wrapped in Davy Jones's tentacles.

Jack turned around a second later and stared at Davy with shocked, but angry eyes. They stared at each other for merely two seconds when Davy Jones spoke up.

"Where is it, Jack?" he asked.

Jack looked a little puzzled at first, but then he came to realize what he was talking about. "I don't have it, but I know who does."

A rumble of thunder sounded from the sky, everyone looked up.

"Then who does?" he asked, with some of his tentacles slithering about in his beard.

Lightening had light the darken sky and a moment after thunder rang all around them. Jack grinned as he spoke, "That would be James Norrington." Rain made his shirt cling to his body and water dripped from his hair. Elizabeth looked at him; she looked at his face so carefully that she could remember every little detail.

"Well get it for me, or she goes down to the depths." Davy commanded. After that last little word Elizabeth was released and pushed into Jack, then Davy Jones disappeared.

Elizabeth hit Jack's body with such force that he took a step backwards to stop himself from falling over. Elizabeth had her head on his shoulder and she could smell sweat and rain coming from him. He smelt better then the awful smell of Davy Jones, the smell of rotten fish. Jacks arms had wrapped around Elizabeth to comfort her. She felt like she could stay there forever.

Jack quickly let her go, because the whole crew was there watching them. Elizabeth backed away from him.

Pintel quickly spoke up, "Were goin' after the heart, right?" He looked at Jack then at Barbossa.

Jack answered Pintel, "Yes, and for two different reasons." Then he turned around toward Barbossa and they both headed up to the wheel.

Pintel looked confused, and then he turned to Elizabeth and asked, "What was the first reason?"

Elizabeth forced a smile on her face, "Jack likes revenge." Pintel understood her and nodded.

"Do you think he'll find a way to do both?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled again; this one wasn't forced on her face. It just kinda' slid across her face. Then Elizabeth answered him, "His Captain Jack Sparrow."


	8. Part of Chapter 8

Sorry this is only like one fourth of my chapter Eight, but I wanted to put something on here, because I am going to be gone a week. I won't update until I get back.

Chapter Eight

Another day at sea was just like the other ones. Everyone had to be doing something, even Will found something to do. Except for Elizabeth, she was bored like usual. She was leaning over the railing, admiring the sea life that occasionally passed by. She turned, so her back was on the railing and saw Will.

Elizabeth felt horrible; she had no right to do that to Will. She still is an engaged women, but not after this trip she isn't. Or at least she thought. _How can Will even forgive me? _She closed her eyes hoping that this was all a dream, she peaked one eye open, but no such luck. She sighed and glanced up at Jack and Barbossa, it actually looked like they were having a casual conversation, but that wont last long.

What Elizabeth could really use now, to get these things out of her head, is some rum. Pleased at the idea she started walking over to the door that leads bellow the ship. She opened the door ever so slowly, when it stopped, like she hit a wall on the other side. Elizabeth leaned back to look on the other side of the door. There was Jack, with his hand firmly placed on the door.

"Jack." Elizabeth said, then she looked around the ship expecting to see everyone looking at her, but they weren't. Everyone was busily working about the ship.

"You know that's not the answer love." Jack told her, with a loveable grin on his face.

Elizabeth looked down and moved her foot from side to side. "I don't know what you talking about."

Jack had ended up on the other side of her, he carefully moved her hair that was hanging over her ear, then her whispered, "I'll show you my secret stash." His breath made her ear all warm and tingly. He motioned with his hand to follow her. She took one step forward down the stairs.

Elizabeth walked behind him for awhile; they walked down the darkened hallway, then down one more flight of stairs. When they came to another hallway, Jack took a left. Then he stopped at a door that you could tell hasn't been used in awhile, it had spider webs on it and an unbelievable amount of dust.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a rusty key, he put it into the keyhole. Then they heard a crusty sound as he turned the key. Jack twisted the doorknob and a cloud of dust whirled around them. He stepped inside the room, it was more like a closet.

Elizabeth heard him jumbling around, then she heard glasses being banged together. Finally Jack stepped out and handed her a rounded glass, the liquid made little waves of its own as she held it in her hand. Jack closed the dusty door and started walking passed her, "Jack!" Elizabeth said in a kinda' of a loud voice.

He turned around and faced her, "Yes love?"

She walked closer to him and leaned into his face, "Thank you, for everything." Then she kissed his cheek, she back away and popped the top to her rum. She held up and said, "Cheers!"

Jack did the same and their bottles chimed together and they both took a long drink. The drink was refreshing as it made it's way down Elizabeth's throat. She pulled the bottle away from her mouth and took a deep breath. Then she headed back up the stairs to the deck.


	9. The rest of Chapter 8

Here I guess I didn't have to leave so early after all, here is the rest of the eighth chapter. I'll write the ninth when I get back.

I don't own anything.

The rest of chapter Eight

Jack followed her as the stairs creaked under their feet. The salty sea air hit Elizabeth's face as she opened the door, everything felt perfect, except one thing, Will. She didn't know what to do about him; she didn't feel the same way about him any more. She loved Jack, but she just couldn't break it off with him and go with Jack. Jack was Will's friend, well at least she thought.

Elizabeth ran up to the bow of the boat, and took a long deep breath, the sky was clear and as blue as can be and the warm of the air wrapped around her like a blanket. She was excited to see her father again, but not to come face to face with reality. The reality was that she had run from the law. That thought made her stomach turn upside-down.

To get rid of the sick feeling, she laid down on the deck and stared up at the sky and watched the sails flap about. Then she closed her eyes.

Elizabeth heard a distant voice yell "Land ho." She squeezed her eyes shut, then she opened them slowly, _land ho, LAND! _She quickly stood up. When she saw what looked like the town of Port Royal. She smiled, but then quickly frowned as the thought of why they were there. They were there to break the law, again and head back out to sea.

_I have become a pirate. _She kept on frowning, because this was never the way she thought her life would be like. She thought it would be fancy tea parties and dresses that straggled her. Not that she didn't love her life now; it was full of adventure and excitement. She loved it. That thought brought her lovely smile back on her face.

Some one tapped her on the shoulder. It was Jack, "Wer' going ashore." Elizabeth followed him to the tiny life boats. They had anchored the ship out of sight of the town people. Will and Barbossa were waiting there for them there. The crew lowered the boat in the water with them in it. Jack started paddling and they were off.

The silence in the boat was a bit awkward, Will wouldn't look at anybody, Jack was paddling, Barbossa looking ahead at the shoreline, and Elizabeth was playing with her hair, wrapping it around her finger until she ran out of hair. Yes, everyone was occupied but the silence was very awkward.

The water would come crashing into the boat every once in a while, causing the boat to feel like it were to capsize at any moment. Before they came around the little bay, they had to stop before they came into the port. They pulled the boat aside on the shore, to finally feel land again was a relief for Elizabeth and maybe for Will a little bit.

"We need to go through here." Jack commanded as he pointed at a narrow matted down path, through the wooded area.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked as she followed be hide Barbossa who was be hide Jack.

"Smugglers' path," Jack answered, "they use it to smuggle, things, to their ships." He said this waving his arms about as he walked into a small branch hanging above them.

The walk wasn't long until they came upon their first building; it was an old farmer's farm. They all sneaked up be hide the house, when Elizabeth looked be hide her to see a cloths line. There at that very moment, she had an idea.

"We need different clothes." She said quietly as she walked over to the clothes line. She was getting tired of wearing the dress that Tia Dalma had lent her. Besides they needed to disguise themselves through the town, people were after all of them, well except Barbossa. They don't even know him.

They all turned to face her, she pointed to two different pair of pants, three shirts, and a couple scarves and hats. "Here." She said, she as threw them their cloths. "Quick, change."

They all looked confused; finally they just shrugged their shoulders and listened. Elizabeth went be hide some bushes and trees. She was the fastest to change; Will came out with a scarf tied around his head and a different shirt. Jack came out with a shirt over his normal outfit and weird looking droopy hat on. Barbossa took off his big feathered hat and tied a scarf around his head too. Elizabeth had changed into pants, a shirt and a hat as well.

They were satisfied with their disguises, and started walking out from be hide the shabby house.

Will noticed a difference in Elizabeth's behavior; she was happy and very awake. He was glad to see her happy, but not when Jack was involved.

They kept on walking and walking until they came to the actual town. There they saw guards, and more guards. It looked like the guards were preparing for something, like an attack.

All of them dodged be hide an old abandoned carriage, Jack told them an order to spread out, so off he went first. Barbossa followed, then Will, finally Elizabeth.

They were all out in the open street walking along when Elizabeth saw, what looked like the commodore. In was James Norrington! He was the commodore, again! He was dressed all nice and everything.

Elizabeth quickly started walking up to Jack to tell him, when a hand grabbed her arm.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, this one is one of my longer chapters.(actually it isn't that long, lol) I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Sadly I don't own POTC, sighs.

Chapter Nine

Elizabeth gasped and turned her head slowly in fear oh who was holding her arm so tightly. She looked up to see Commodore Norrington. He asked, "Where are you going lad?"

Elizabeth was shocked and very confused of why he was the commodore again, and why didn't he recognize her.

"My father sent me to go get bread." Elizabeth explained, trying to sound manly, while looking part way down so she didn't have to make any eye contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry, go right ahead." Norrington said, pointing up the street, where a crowd of people were walking. She couldn't see Will, Barbossa or Jack.

"Thanks." She said in her manly voice again, then she started walking up the street as fast as she could possibly go, but still trying to walk like a man.

She looked around frantically, trying to find them. She made her way past the huge crowd and saw them over by a bunch of bushes. It was funny to Elizabeth to see all of them trying to blend in with the other people in the street, when they stood out so boldly.

She walked over to them slowly and casually, trying not to seem so frantic.

"I'm sorry; I got stopped, by Commodore _Norrington_." Elizabeth explained, trying to keep her voice down. "He didn't recognize me though." Shaking her head while she explained to them.

They all stood there with blank faces, finally after a moment of silence, Will sputtered out, "Whha-wha- what!" when Elizabeth didn't answer right away, she was unsure of his question, "His Commodore? Again?"

"Yes. I guess." She answered, as she shrugged her shoulders.

Barbossa shook his head, "Is this the bloke who took the heart?" He asked, looking at Elizabeth, Jack wasn't really talking much.

"Yes, at least that's what Jack said." Elizabeth answered looking at Jack, waiting for him to talk.

"Yes, he took the heart." Jack finally spoke, as he looked down the street to see if any guards were coming.

Barbossa still looked confused as he asked, "Then why don't we go get him?"

"He doesn't have the heart, Lord Becky, Beck, who ever he is, has it. Ye' see, Norrington used it as leverage to get his precious job back." Jack explained to Barbossa, as he kept looking up and down the street.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed, "Where's this other bloke then?"

"We're goin' to find him," Jack stopped to look up the street, "there." He pointed up to the fort, where there were guards, marching and there was a building where Lord Beckett's office is. Will and Elizabeth knew this already. "Spread out!" Jack demanded as he swung his arms about.

They made their way up the hill, when they reached Lord Beckett's office, Jack gathered everyone under a tree. "Barbossa, you wait outside in the hallway. Elizabeth, you love are going to be outside by the window. Will, ye' mate are coming with me." Jack instructed as he fixed his droopy hat.

"Aye" Elizabeth and Barbossa agreed.

"Aye" Will moaned, looking at Jack with fixed eyes, he was not happy with Jack calling Elizabeth love all the time. She was his fiancé' and they were happy until' he came along. _Bloody pirate._ He still had to help the man, because if he didn't Elizabeth might die.

Everyone went to their spots, prepared for anything. Elizabeth wasn't quite prepared, she was worried of people recognizing her. She stood casually by the window, with her hands in her pockets, trying not to look so intense.

Jack and Will left Barbossa out in the hallway, and went prancing into the office. They searched the room up and down. Looking under books, papers, looked trough boxes, and dowers.

"Where is it!" Will shouted, even Elizabeth and Barbossa could hear him from their post.

Jack looked around the room carefully, looking at every little detail that could be seen. When he noticed a box that he didn't see before, it was sitting on the book self wedged between two enormous books. _How could I have missed that. _

He walked over to it studying it, looking at the size, it was the perfect size box for the heart to fit in.

He gestured Will to come over. Jack opened the box slowly letting the engraving run across his fingers.

The box was open, and there inside lay the heart of Davy Jones. Well of course it was in a bag, but they knew that was it, because the heart was beating.

Jack picked up the bag and held it out in front of him and Will. They stood their in silence, just listening to the heart beat.

_Bang! _Both of them whipped their heads around to see Lord Beckett and Commodore Norrington standing at the door.

"Oh bugger." Jack breathed, as he lowered the heart to his side.

Wasting no time to let them talk, Lord Beckett said, "Famous Captain Jack Sparrow thought he could get away." He chuckled, moving closer to them. "Will Turner, and thought you were on my side. You never brought me that compass."

Elizabeth was growing impatient, and decided to peek in the window. She gasped to see Lord Beckett and Commodore Norrington in there with them. She removed her head from the window at once. She needed to do something and fast.

Barbossa had hidden in a closet in the hallway, just in time before Lord Beckett and Commodore Norrington had come around the corner. His job was to warn Jack and Will, but he didn't have time to do so.

When he heard the door slam he came out from the closet, he needed to do something. First he had to go get Elizabeth. He headed out onto the street, to find Elizabeth walking from the opposite side of the building. He casually moved closer to her.

"Have a plan?" He asked in a quite low voice.

"Yes." She replied, he eyes were fixed on two guards from the Royal Navy.

"So, Jack Sparrow. Why do you need this heart so desperately?" Beckett asked as he sat down in his chair. The Commodore was still standing by the door gleaming with pride.

Jack grinned at him, "Same reason as ye'." Jack answered as he put his hands on the desk.

Everyone in the room stood there staring at each other, as if unable to speak. Jack opened his mouth to talk, but he didn't get to speak. The doors leading outside had flung open.

Two guards from the Royal Navy were standing there, one with his head up looking at everyone, the other looking down at his feet.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but two of our ships have been taken. We tried stopping them, but we need your assistants." The guard explained.

Just at that very moment, Jack recognized the deep voice of that certain guard. He looked over at the figure standing in the distance. It was Barbossa and another… crew member?

"Thank you," Norrington replied, "will you two, both keep a watchful eye on these men." Norrington directed them over to Will and Jack, as him and Lord Beckett ran out the door.

As soon as they left and were out of sight, Barbossa and the mystery guard took off their hats and coats. When the mystery man looked up the sun shined on…_her _face.

Of course he should've known it was Elizabeth, who else would it have been. He shook his head and sighed, thinking how stupid he was.

As soon as Elizabeth finished taking off her coat, she looked up at them. "Let's go." She spoke walking toward door; she turned around and glanced at them. They were bloody standing there, doing absolutely nothing.

_What the hell. _She thought, as she took a deep breath.

Finally Jack put the heart in his shirt feeling in beating against his chest. He secured it safely; making sure it wouldn't be harmed in any way.

Getting frustrated, Elizabeth yelled at them, "LET'S GO!" They looked at her, like she had gone mad. Well she was mad, but the different kind of mad.

Not messing with her temper any more they, followed her single file out into the hallway. Along the way they carefully checked ever corner.

When they came to the street, they automatically spread out, keeping up the pace. They needed to get out of their, very fast.

Soon enough they were back at that old farm again.

Jack quickly took off that ridiculously droopy hat; he threw it into a bucket full of water. Then he walked over to where he had stashed his affects and his hat. He quickly put them on like it was a routine for him.

The four of them walked swiftly down the matted path, winding around trees and other obstacles.

Will walking quickly behind Elizabeth, he glanced at her, who was glancing at Jack, who was glancing at the road ahead.

_Jack, that bastard. First he steals his my woman and then he goes behind my back and kisses her. Him with his little smirk with all of his FAKE gold teeth glory. And that compass of his! NOW DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THAT DAMN COMPASS! And those fucking dreadlocks!_

He took a deep mournful breath, squinting into the bright sunlight. Following the matted path wasn't all bad walking this path, he got to think and glare at Jack all he wanted, without him even noticing.

Not far ahead the water glistened through the trees. Walking closer to the shore they could barely make out the crew, they were hanging a net over on the side of the ship.

The long boat was leaning on its side and covered in sand, but not too long it was in the water making its way closer to the ship.

Jack rowed like it was his last day on earth, water was flying everywhere. Swallowing it wasn't everyone's favorite thing to do, but they were.

By the time they got aboard everyone, including Jack was soaked.

"Got it?" Pintel asked his face full of hope.

Jack reached into his shirt where the heart lay safely; he pulled it out to show the whole crew.

They stared at wide eyed, watching it beat its rhythm. He took it from their gaze and walked up to the helm, gesturing Barbossa and Will to join him.

Will didn't really want to do so, but he wasn't going to do anything rash. He just walked behind him preparing himself to be civil to the man.

Elizabeth looked around at everyone, not knowing what to do, well the only thing she could do was to go down into her cabin and rest. And that's what she did.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I had fun writing this chapter. I am rather fond of it actually. I hope you like it too.

No I do not own POTC or the characters, sigh

Chapter Ten

Elizabeth heard the calm soothing noises of the sea water lapping against the ship. She breathed in deeply, thinking of everything, _everything. _About leaving Port Royal, her father, and Will. She thought about Jack and the heart, _the heart? _

She sat up rather abruptly, "their going to fight over it, I can't believe I never took care of that earlier."

Elizabeth got out of bed, fixed her shirt which was twisted around her body. She quickly walked up to the deck, looking around for all three of them.

She made her way up the stairs to the helm, Jack steering, and Barbossa and Will sitting on crates talking about who knows what. When she walked by Jack he gave her a little wink, she smiled and couldn't help but blush.

She stopped and stood between the helm and Barbossa and Will. "I know we all want the heart for ourselves." She started out, looking at all of their faces. Then she continued, "I want it to save myself, Will you want it to free your father, Jack and Barbossa you want it to control Davy Jones on some sort of way." She took a deep breath and glanced at everyone.

Jack looked down at Gibbs, "Gibbs, mate. Take over." He commanded as he walked closer to Elizabeth.

After a long day of arguing and making a plan to make everyone happy. It was time for a rest.

"I think we got it." Jack said to the group as he rubbed his eyes.

"Agreed." Barbossa replied, taking his feet down for the wooden table.

They had to talk in Barbossa's cabin, because he was the only one who had a table to talk at.

Barbossa looked at them squinting his eyes, "Get out!" he demanded.

Everyone slowly stood up, too tired to move any faster. It had been a long time of sitting, they were a little stiff.

They filed out the doorway, heading into the hallway. Will went right to his cabin, which he shared with Gibbs. Elizabeth and Jack kept going, when Elizabeth saw her cabin door, she decided not to go in.

She couldn't sleep, she would be restless. _I need something, anything. I need rum. _She walked after Jack, before he opened his cabin door, Elizabeth spoke out, "Jack!"

He swiftly turned around and looked at her a little surprised, "Yes, love?"

She smiled at him, she loved it when he called her that. "Could I borrow that key of yours?" She asked, still smiling.

Jack just grinned his lop sided grin, as he pulled the key out from his pocket. "Ye' have become a pirate." He told her as he handed her the rusty key.

Elizabeth just grinned a bit at that thought, nothing her father would be proud of. "Thank- you Jack." She replied taking the key into her palm and letting her fingers close around the rough metal.

Elizabeth turned away from him, she could still feel his eyes on her, she just smiled.

Will sat on his bed for awhile, not able to lay down. He had to talk to Elizabeth, he couldn't just keep avoiding her like this.

He popped his head out his cabin door, just in time to see Elizabeth head down the stairs, he also saw Jack looking at her. He scowled at the man. Jack looked up and saw him, he looked scared almost. Jack quickly went into his cabin.

Will went out into the hallway to follow Elizabeth, he headed down the stairs where he last saw her. When he came to the bottom he saw she was fidgeting with a door.

He walked slowly up to her, "Elizabeth," She jumped in surprise looking at him in concern as well. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do. Will never meant to hurt you in anyway, I just…" She got cut off.

"I know, I know. I came down here to say, I just want you to be happy." He forced a little smile on his face; he didn't really feel like smiling at the moment.

"Oh." She was speechless she didn't know what to say.

"If you choose Jack, I am fine with that. I just want to make sure that. That is what you really want." He explained looking at her face.

"Will," She breathed, "I'm sorry." She felt that she didn't have to say anymore, he got the idea.

He looked down at his feet, "Oh," He exclaimed, "well that's fine. As long as you're happy." He looked up and gave her a nod, and she fiddled with the key that Jack gave her. They stood there for a couple of seconds in silence.

Will finally spoke up, "well," he hesitated, "I have to go." He pointed up the stairs, and then he looked at her.

"Yes." She replied, smiling a smile for him so he didn't have to feel so down.

Then Will turned around and headed up the stairs. She listened to the stairs creek and then the sound drifted away.

She didn't know what to do now, should she go talk to Jack or get her rum. She stood there sorting it through her head. What was she doing just standing there, she had Will's blessing.

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, thinking of what to say.

Then she was there, standing outside his door. Unable to move, almost petrified. Just breathing. She lifted her hand to knock, when the door swung open.

There in the door way was Jack, "Ah." He said in surprise, he wasn't really expecting someone to be there.

Elizabeth looked up at him, "Can I talk to you?" She asked, while he took a step back. Her hands by her side were shaking, she was so nervous.

He looked at her questionably, "Aye'" He replied letting her in. When she was fully in, he shut the door behind him.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting down at his desk, "is it something bout' the heart?"

She shook her head, "no, not about that." She sat down in a chair, in the corner of the room. She put her hands on her knees.

They both looked at each other, either of them ready to speak. When Jack opened his mouth, he was cut off, because Elizabeth was ready to talk as well.

"Fine, I'm just going to say it." She took a breath, "I love you." Then she exhaled, looking at him.

He was shocked, very shocked. No one had ever said that to him before. The thing is, is that he felt the same about her; he had never felt this way about anyone ever. Then there she was, the women that he ever truly loved, she was right there telling him she loved him.

She stood up, feeling extremely embarrassed, "I'm sorry, this was a mistake." She said walking to the door.

"No," he yelled, not too loudly though, "it isn't a mistake'." He walked over to her and looked into her brown eyes, "I love you."

Elizabeth couldn't breath, she was relieved to hear that, but she had never seen Jack act this way before. Elizabeth just looked at him, unable to speak, all that come out of her mouth was, "sspff."

Jack just chuckled, and then he went all serious again. He just walked up to her and kissed her.

Will went up to the helm, after having talked to Elizabeth. He had no where else to go, he couldn't possibly sleep right now.

When he got to the helm, he was surprised to see Barbossa there already, _that was a short rest. _He thought, but then again he didn't rest, and apparently neither did Elizabeth.

"ello' boy." Barbossa greeted him.

Will didn't answer; he just went straight over to a crate and plopped down.

Barbossa looked at him, the moonlight shining all over the place, making the water sparkle behind Will.

"What's got you fixed?" Barbossa asked his focus back on the horizon.

Will just shook his head slowly, "oh, nothing." He replied, not wanting to talk about it right now.

Barbossa didn't like nosing into anyone else's business. So he just nodded his head, "Fine with me."

Will liked the silence on the deck, all the crew had headed to bed. That was partly the reason Will didn't want to go to his cabin, because Gibbs snored like a cow. It was obnoxious really; Will rarely got any sleep at night.

Just as they had a few moments of silence, Jack comes prancing up the stairs towards them, with a grin on his face. When Jack saw Will his grin vanished, he was a little scared of Will at the moment, he didn't know why really. Will didn't see them kiss down below, but he had a suspicion that he knew some how.

"It's fine, you can smile. I talked to Elizabeth; I am fine with you two." Will explained, making an ok gesture with his hand, kind of swaying it through the air.

Jack started smiling again. Then he asked, "Really?"

Will just wanted to make this conversation short and sweet, "Yes."

Jack waltzed over to the crate next to him, and sat down. Jack patted Will on the shoulder, and just smiled at him. He couldn't take his smile off his face, he was so happy.

Barbossa was just a little confused, ok a lot. "Ugh?" was all he could get out at the moment, as he looked back at both of them.

They both looked at him, Jack just spoke, "Well, Elizabeth and I…"

After about 15 or so minutes, Jack had finished the story. Barbossa had an amused face, "There's a little drama on this boat, Aye?" He said with a smirk. He didn't believe that Jack could possibly be in love, he would just end up hurting Elizabeth, like all the other lassies.

Jack and Will just nodded their heads at the statement. Jack wasn't really fond of drama, but this wasn't all that bad. He thought.

Will had noticed that the sky had turned gray, the moon had vanished and the wind had picked up, it was obvious there was a storm coming. He could see it ahead, the black clouds rolling in on them, along with larger waves.

It seemed Jack and Barbossa had noticed it too, "Boy, get the crew." Barbossa commanded.

Will didn't waste anytime, he headed down to wake the crew.

Why do I end my chapter in a storm you ask, well you just have to find out in the 11th one. Hehehe. Please review. I want to hear want you think.


	12. Chapter 11

Ello' everyone, I am really hyper right now. I really don't know why, but I am also sad, because my story is coming to a close. Only have 3 or so chapters left, but that won't be bad because I am going to have Pirates With Heart 2. YAY! Ok well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Eleven

The storm was growing larger, the sky was pitch black with lightening dotting it every once in a while. The rain drenched every crew member the moment they stepped on the deck.

Barbossa was at the helm, squinting to keep the rain out of his eyes, Jack was by his side. They were both staring at the horizon at the coming storm. Only it wasn't just a storm.

Down in her cabin, Elizabeth, awoke feeling very energetic. When she noticed that the ship wasn't at all calm. Things on her desk had fallen on the floor; Elizabeth herself was on the floor.

She stood up and noticed Anna-Maria wasn't still in her bed. When Elizabeth came in after talking with Jack, Anna-Maria was in her bed sleeping. Right when Elizabeth was going to walk out the door, Jack came running in.

A little startled at the moment, Jack looked relieved that she was up.

"You need to come up on deck." Jack commanded in a soft way.

Elizabeth was very confused, when she asked, "Why?"

Jack looked at her, "It's Davy Jones." He replied.

Right then Elizabeth knew why he wanted her up there. Without any more questions, she followed Jack up the stairs to the deck, where she gasped at the scene in front of her.

The _Flying Dutchmen _was coming closer to them, with the storm like she has never seen before. Black clouds were rolling behind the ship, it was surrounding by fog.

Just then a huge wave had rocked the _Treasure Hunter. _Elizabeth grabbed on to Jack for her own safety. Jack had grabbed onto the railing on the stairs. When the ship had stopped rocking Elizabeth still didn't let go of Jack, she was frightened. Scared of what might happen to them, all of them.

Jack looked down in her frightened eyes; he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "It's goin' to work." He reassured her, holding her tight in his arms.

Elizabeth trusted his word and let go, she looked up in his face and smiled. They headed up to the helm where Barbossa and Will were waiting for them.

Right when they reached Barbossa's side, a loud crash rang in the air. They all looked over to see Davy Jones was on their deck, he had tried to shoot the parrot, but he missed. "Blasted bird." He shouted at the parrot, which was now safely on the crow's nest.

Barbossa gave Will a nod, and Will took over the wheel. The three of them headed down to meet with Davy.

Davy glared at them as they approached.

Elizabeth was unable to breath, she was so nervous. Everything important in her life has happened because of pirates, and it might end that way too. She clung to Jack's arm as they moved closer.

They came in few feet from his face, ready for their plan to go into action, well except for Elizabeth, she was not that ready at the moment.

"Do you have it?" Davy asked, as his voice grew louder. His glare moved from Jack to Elizabeth, then back to Jack again.

Jack opened his mouth but, before Jack could answer, Davy grabbed Elizabeth with one swipe of his claw.

It felt cold and rough as he pulled Elizabeth to him, locking her in his grasp, "Where is it!" He asked demandingly. Elizabeth still in his holding, she was staring at Jack with pleading eyes.

_Why is it that I always end up getting captured? _Elizabeth asked herself, remembering the time when Barbossa kept her on his ship, and his god awful crew. She quivered at the thought.

Jack opened his mouth again, this time he actually got to speak. "I have it right here." He replied calmly. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the beating heart.

Davy looked at it like it was his long lost child. He reached out for it, but Jack took away. "You can only have it, if you give back me lady." Jack said grinning, he had not taken his stare from Davy, it was like there was no one else around.

Davy released Elizabeth in a calm manner, she walked quickly be Jack's side.

Jack, pleased with the trading, handed the heart back to Davy.

Davy took the heart in his grip, he looked at it. The heart sat there in his claw, beating a constant rhythm.

Their plan was going to go into action at that very moment; Jack looked at Elizabeth mouthing, "Ready?"

Elizabeth just nodded, nothing else just nodded.

Jack called out to the calm and sleepish Davy Jones, "Can I see that?"

Not thinking, Davy answered, "Aye." He tossed the heart back to Jack. At the moment when the heart was flying through the air towards Jack, Davy had noticed his mistake. "NO!" He shouted, as the heart finally reached Jack's grasp.

Jack yelled to Davy, "Stop!" Then Davy Jones stopped, it was like he had hit an invisible wall. He couldn't take one step closer to Jack.

Not wasting time, Jack threw the heart to Will up at the wheel. He caught it gracefully in one hand, but in his other hand he held a dagger.

Davy just yelled, "NO!" As he stood there in his spot, not able to move as Jack commanded him to.

Will stuck the dagger in the heart, as blood squirted every direction. Not satisfied with his job, he stabbed the heart again. He looked down at the dying Davy Jones.

He was on the floor on the deck, not doing much of anything. Just lying there, taking deep painful breaths. His crew and his ship were sinking into the raging Caribbean Sea.

A few moments later Davy Jones was dead. He was lying on the deck cold and lifeless. His ship was totally submerged, and everything was working out according to the plan, well almost to plan.

Will ran down to Jack and Barbossa filled with rage. "You told me he would be released!" Will shouted at Jack.

Jack just looked at him and spoke calmly, "Give it time boy." He pointed to the water where the ship had been, there were loads if bubbles, but that was it.

Only a second later heads of men started popping up from the water. They all looked normal, no shark heads, claws, tails, or barnacles. They were spitting up salt water, as they looked around. There had to be over forty men in the water, they were floating next to each other in the bubble blotch.

Will spotted his father amongst them; he smiled as he yelled to his father, "Over here." He father looked at the ship and started swimming. Now everything was working according to the plan.

I hope to know what you think, please review. The 12th chapter will be up shortly!


	13. Chapter 12

Hi everyone, this is the second to last chapter. But I got the Pirates With Heart 2 already planned out. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Twelve

The room was warm with lanterns and candles speckling it. The faces surrounding the plates of food and drinks were overwhelming. There were so many people. Davy Jones's old crew and Jack's crew took up the whole sleeping quarters.

After the defeat of Davy Jones everyone had to celebrate. It took a bunch of people to prepare the dinner. People were laughing and having a great time. Will was sitting next to his father and they were talking, most likely getting to know each other.

On deck, Jack was looking out over the water. The sun was setting over the sea, causing the water to sparkle. The storm had disappeared, which left a calm warm night on the Caribbean.

After spending all that time trying to get Davy Jones's heart, he lost it without using it to his advantage. Now there was the Royal Navy out to get them, _they just won't give up. _Jack told himself, as he thought more about the heart, the only thing he got while he was searching for the heart, was Elizabeth.

He smiled at that thought. Elizabeth was wonderful; she made him happy, happier then the Pearl had ever made him. _The Pearl, ah, that I need to get back. _He thought, just when he heard footsteps.

"The dinner's downstairs." Elizabeth said with a sly smile on her face. She approached him slowly as she asked, "What are you thinking about captain?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest.

"Oh, just about the future." He replied, looking out at the ocean.

Elizabeth looked at him, "What kind of things in the future?" She asked, looking into his hazel eyes, even though they weren't meeting hers.

"About you." He turned his focus to her, who was looking at him.

He pulled her towards him, they kissed in the sunset. All the things Jack was thinking about just drifted away.

He pulled away, Elizabeth not wanting to and still holding him tight.

"Elizabeth, darling," He muttered into her mouth, "we can continue later."

She pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder, as she played with his shirt button.

The both of them stared into the sunset together, soaking up the moment, because this is pretty much all the time they have alone together. Just them alone with the sea, the clam endless sea.

Sun peered through the cracked open door. Elizabeth fluttered her eyes open, ready for a new day. She took a breath and sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

A moment later there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Elizabeth asked politely, slipping a jacket on her arms.

The voice came through the door, "Guess." That voice she recognized. A smile came on her voice, that was the very person she wanted to see right now.

"Come in." Her voice carried out into the hallway where Jack was standing.

He waltzed in with a great big smile on his face; he went right up to her and kissed her tenderly. The day just seemed to be getting better every second.

"Good morning." Elizabeth said, still smiling when they pulled away from each other.

"Do you need anything?" Jack asked twisting her hair around his finger, "We're sending Will ashore to grab some items for us."

"Oh, no I don't." Elizabeth replied, then leaned in and kissed the pirate again. She pulled away softly, staring into his eyes. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Yes, and we will continue later." He said with a sly smirk, and backed away from her.

"You always say that." Elizabeth stated, as she playfully giggled.

He didn't answer; she blew him a kiss as he walked out the door. Elizabeth plopped down on her bed, she felt like her heart was fluttering around in her body. She couldn't help it, she was mad about him.

Elizabeth pulled herself together and got ready to go up on deck.

"…and that's what we need." Barbossa told Will, handing him five shillings.

Will nodded his head at the directions, "I got it." He assured Barbossa, jingling the money in his hand.

Behind him Pintel and Gibbs got the long boat ready for Will to go ashore.

They had stopped at a port west of Tortuga. That night they noticed that they needed some things to head back to Tia Dalma's.

Jack had talked to Barbossa last night too, and they made a plan to regain the _Pearl_ from the depths of Davy Jones's locker. And that Jack would be captain, but Barbossa would be something like captain, more like a second captain. It was hard for Barbossa to agree, but Jack offered him a _big _hat, and extra money if he agreed with him.

"Will," Gibbs spoke, "the long boat is ready."

Will loaded the boat, excited and a little nervous to go ashore. _What is there is Royal Navy out on every island looking for us? _He shook the question from his mind, if there was Royal Navy, why would he be nervous.

Jack stepped up on the deck, when he saw them lowering Will down into the sea.

Jack walked over to the side, "Good luck." Jack shouted at him.

Will looked up at Jack and yelled back, "Why do I need it?"

Jack answered his question, "You don't." HE grinned at him, and then he walked over to Barbossa.

He stood by Barbossa, standing there completely silent, with only a smile on his face.

Barbossa looked at him, "You seem," He took a brief pause in degust, he couldn't believe he was saying this, "happy."

Ever since Jack and Elizabeth got together, Jack had been happier, the crew noticed it; Barbossa noticed it and so did Will.

It was a long row to shore; they had to anchor the ship out of sight, just in cause of the Royal Navy.

Will's arms were getting tired and there was still a long distance before he even entered the port.

He didn't know why they were sending him ashore, it was probably a way to get rid of him, so Jack and Elizabeth don't have to feel so awkward around him. _Ah, Elizabeth. I'll never stop loving her. _He sighed in grief as he rowed the boat.

He rounded a corner of the island, and he was finally in the port.

The docks were bustling with sailors; there were loads of ships and boats. It was more crowded then Port Royal.

He brought his boat on the beach, and safely secured it so it wouldn't float away on him. Then he was off to search the town.

It wasn't much of a town; there were a few bars and shops. There was a blacksmith shop, which brought back memories of Port Royal again.

He decided to go into the Blacksmith shop for his first item.

The crew was a having a break on the deck, with rum bottles in their hands. They were laughing and dancing to some songs, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti were singing. They were swinging each other around, and stumbling every once and a while.

Barbossa was enjoying the moment, just by watching them; he would chuckle at their stupid jokes.

Jack was standing next to him, not enjoying it much, because he was getting anxious for Will to get back. He tapped his foot at the beat of the songs and that was about it. Then when he was about to go and move somewhere else he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He had no doubt who it was, so he turned around to see Elizabeth there. She looked absolutely gorgeous to him, even though she was in men's clothing.

She looked at him and kissed him a quick peck, and then she found a perfect spot on his shoulder to lay her head on.

He put his arm around her as they stand there enjoying the crew's silliness. Elizabeth laughed at everything they did; she even sang along to the song that she taught Jack. _He must have taught them that song. _

She looked at him, "So you did teach them the song." Elizabeth said, poking her elbow into his side playfully.

"Yes I did, I like that song." Jack said, remembering the time on the beach, of course he couldn't remember much, he was drunk that night. But, he did remember that song clearly.

Barbossa glanced over the side of the ship to see if Will was back yet, but instead he saw a Navy Ship.

"SHIP!" Barbossa yelled at the crew, "Stop your drinking." He pointed over to the ship that was growing larger.

The crew sprung into action, not wasting another precious second.

Jack let go of Elizabeth, "Please, keep yourself safe." Jack told her in a soft tone, but yet again it was demanding.

"I will." Elizabeth smiled, and kissed him one more time before they had to separate.

She was nervous for him, every time something like this happens, Elizabeth gets scared. Being in love with a pirate is risky, they're never safe, and there is always someone after them.

She took a deep breath and braced herself for what was about to happen.

Did you like it? Please tell me in your review! I love to her from my reviewers; I look forward to a review everyday! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy my final chapter. I had fun writing it, well I was sad. But it will be ok, I am writing my second story.

Do not own POTC, its quite sad really.

Chapter Thirteen

The enemy ship was right in front of them, with guards lined at the railings ready for action. Elizabeth wasn't at all ready for them, she stood behind a barrel of god knows what. Jack told her to keep safe, but she didn't know how she could behave at the moment.

Moments of silence as the ship floated even closer were intense; Jack was staring at the commodore and occasionally glanced over at Beckett who was standing next to the Commodore.

Surprisingly the Commodore spoke out, "Can we board?" He pointed to Beckett and him.

"I don't know if I can trust you." Jack replied questionably. He looked at Barbossa, who gave him a nod. "Aye, you may board." Jack looked over at Gibbs who was leaning on the railing by the plank. He gave him a gesture with his hands.

Gibbs let down the plank to let their guest board, in fact they weren't even guest, less then guest.

The Commodore and Beckett walked over gracefully, Commodore with his hand on his sword.

Jack made his way over to them slowly, with Barbossa following him close behind. _This isn't going to be good, _Elizabeth thought and she slipped below deck.

"Mr. Sparrow," the Commodore began, "we just want to make a deal with you."

"What is this deal?" Jack asked, he didn't even take his eyes off him. He slowly placed his hand on his sword, ready for any uncalled for action.

Lord Beckett took over the talking, "We want you to become a privateer of England."

Jack didn't answer he simply shook his head in degust; just the thought of him not sailing the oceans in more was too much to handle.

Elizabeth came back up from below; just in the Commodore give a single with his hand, he was motioning the guards to do something. Elizabeth didn't know what it meant, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

She walked over closer, but still out of view. She wanted to hear want they were saying.

"Mr. Sparrow, we will give you a job in England." Beckett said, he was persuading Jack, but Jack wasn't going to give in.

Jack shook his head again, he looked up at Beckett, eyes narrowing, "You really think I can be bought." Jack spat at him.

Elizabeth glanced at the Commodore, this time she saw a different signal. She looked over at the other ship; the guards were moving closer to the plank, some even were walking on it now.

Now was time for action, "Jack, watch out!" Elizabeth yelled, she came out from her hiding spot.

Guards were now swinging on rope across to the _Treasure Hunter_; Jack saw them and pulled out his sword.

Elizabeth knew this was her time to step in, and soon enough a guard had stepped in front of her. She smiled at him and clanged her sword against his.

No time was wasted every crew member was fighting with someone or even two people. Jack was busy fighting the Commodore; he was tough, but not too tough for the famous Captain Jack Sparrow.

Barbossa had stabbed a guard in the chest, blood spilling everywhere. Elizabeth cringed at the scene, her sword hitting her opponents. She was getting extremely tired of this guy, so she moved him over to the edge of the ship, and simply made him fall over.

Gibbs was close to her at the time, "Good job, Ms. Elizabeth." He congratulated her, as he stabbed a guard in the heart.

Elizabeth had enough blood for the moment and looked over the edge at the flailing guard. She gave him a little chuckle, and looked back at the blood bath before. She watched Jack for a second, before another guard appeared before her, she began fighting once more.

Jack moved around in circles as the Commodore tried several times to stab him. Behind them Beckett stood there, without a sword, just watching everyone get slaughtered. _Sissy, _Jack thought to himself. When he got a moment he swung his elbow back and knocked Beckett overboard. "I've been dying to do that." Jack said under his breath.

Jack began clanging his sword against the Commodore's once again.

The group of guards were growing slimmer, Elizabeth finally got a break. She watched Jack still fight the Commodore; she wanted to help him so badly. She knew better than to interfere, she would just end up getting him hurt.

As she watched him fight she saw a guard come up behind Jack with a glass bottle and hit it against Jack's head.

Elizabeth gasped, and started running over to him, but was grabbed by the arm. She looked behind her and saw a guard smiling slyly at her. She tried all she could to release his grasp on her, but he just made it worse.

Jack lay on the deck of the ship unconscious; everyone stopped their fighting to see their Captain lying there. Soon enough the guards had them all by gunpoint. The crew members dropped their weapons.

Elizabeth was standing there in her spot unable to move to help her Captain. She screamed at the man holding her, but that didn't help any, he just ignored her and started bringing her over to the Navy ship.

He led her past Jack to the plank, she tried bending down to look at him closer, but the guard just whipped her back up. Elizabeth looked behind her and saw Anamaria, Gibbs, Cotton, Ragetti, and Pintel behind her, being led by guards also.

She took one last look at Jack's unconscious body lying there, with the Commodore and a guard standing over him. _They better not hurt him, _she screamed in her mind.

They put the crew in the brig, all of them smashed into a cell. Elizabeth sat on the floor, with her arms wrapped around her knees and tears streaming down her face.

Anamaria came over to her, "They aren't going to hurt him," she assured her, "they need him." She rubbed Elizabeth's shoulder in a friendly matter.

Elizabeth didn't know what to believe, but she nodded slowly. She whipped her sleeve across her face.

"The only thing you should be worried about, is where their taking us." Anamaria added softly, she took her hand off Elizabeth's shoulder. She stood up and leaned against the wall.

Elizabeth looked over at Pintel, who was talking to Gibbs. She glanced over at everyone else, they didn't seem to be worried, how could they do this to their Captain, he needed their help. They could think of a plan to help him, couldn't they?

Will walked back down the street of the town, carrying a bag of items over his shoulder. He had finished what he had to do, and was ready to board the ship once again.

When he reached his long boat, he got it ready in the water. The sun was setting on the sea and it was going to get dark soon, he had to hurry back to the ship. He placed his pack in the boat and pushed of the beach into the salty water.

The paddle back didn't seem that long this time; he was paddling hard a fast. He looked down as he paddled and stared at his reflection in the water, this was not what he thought he would turn out doing, being a pirate and all.

He smiled and started paddling faster, he wanted to get to the ship so bad, he really didn't know why actually.

Will reached the bend where the ship was on the other side. He rounded it slowly, and felt his heart drop at the scene before him. Well there was no scene, there was nothing. _They left me here, those bastards! _Will thought.

He floated there letting the waves lap against his little boat. The sun shining on his angry face. He picked up the pack of items and threw them into the water; he watched them sink into the sea, the bubbles rising to the surface.

_It's all over now. _He thought to himself, putting his hands on his face.

Please review, I want to know what you think of my story. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys are great.


End file.
